


Harry's Nutella.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Chocolate, Food Kink, Food Sex, Licking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt: There was this one prompt I saw but I cant find it again. But it's basically Louis and Niall eating nutella and one thing leads to another and they lick it off of each other. And then.. Sex . Yeah. I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU FILLED THAT!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Nutella.

"We're so _bad_ ," Louis giggled as he licked and sucked.

"I _know_ ," Niall replied in a moan. "This is just _wrong_ , and I don't even _care_ , oh my-"

"Niall," Louis interrupted, sounding almost desperate, "we should stop before this gets out of control!"

"Shhhh," Niall soothed Louis. "Harry will never find out, I promise. Just keep giving me that - mmm."

Louis put the spoon down and Niall curled closer on the couch to Louis, who was still licking his lips clean. It had been a good idea to put the nutella into the microwave and warm it up a bit. Louis looked down at his boyfriend and giggled.

"What?" Niall demanded.

"You've got some left over nutella on your lip," he mumbled. He leaned forward and sucked the chocolate off Niall's lip.

Niall gasped and moved quickly (as his leprechaun nature allowed him) to straddle Louis and push up, taking control and demanding kisses from Louis. Louis was surprised, but definitely never one to deny affection. He leaned in tighter to Niall’s hold and kissed back with the same sudden ferocity Niall was giving him.

"Niall," Louis whispered (more like _moaned_ ) between the fast kisses, "should we-" _kiss_ -"move this in-" _kiss_ -"into the-" _kiss_ -"the bedroom?"

Niall moaned out what sounded like a disapproving sound, but Louis persisted, trying to ignore Niall's roaming hands. "But Harry-"kiss-"will be home soon and-" _kiss_ -"you know he doesn't-" _kiss_ -"like to see us at it-" _kiss, moan_ -"and he doesn't-" _kiss_ -"do it to us with Liam-" _kiss_ -"out of courtesy, and-" _kiss_ -"and...oh, _Niall_!"

Niall's hands had made their way to Louis' crotch and were currently fondling him through clothes. _Surely this is torture_ , Louis thought.

Finally, though, Niall gave in to Louis' desperation and stood with a groan. "Bring the nutella," he nearly growled, grabbing Louis' hand and marching towards Louis' room. Louis just had enough time to grab the warmed-up chocolate before being hauled into his own room.

Flung on his bed, Louis watched silently as Niall shredded his clothes off and climbed onto the bed in his boxers. Niall hovered over Louis for all of about three seconds before lying on top of Louis, making sure to create the delicious friction he wanted as he slid his body in line to Louis'. Louis moaned a little bit before something warm landed on his cheek. Too caught up in the friction to notice Niall had taken the can of nutella out of his hand, Louis also had failed to notice Niall taking off the lid and was wiping the stuff onto Louis' cheek.

Niall leaned in and licked the chocolate away slowly, using the very tip of his tongue to clean Louis' cheek while lowering his hips to Louis' in a rhythm. Louis moaned, unsure which sensation was better, but thoroughly enjoying both. Niall moved one hand down Louis' face, neck, and onto his chest, clutching the nutella in the other. He raised the hem of Louis' shirt, and Louis eagerly helped out, wondering what had gotten into Niall to make him so dominant. _Must be the food_ , Louis thought.

Niall thrust his hips particularly slowly with significant pressure. As Louis squeezed his eyes shut and let out a loud, low moan straight from his belly, Niall poured the   
chocolate over Louis' body. Louis didn't notice until Niall shifted down and took a bold lick of the nutella.

Niall reached to put the can down on the bedside table and put his hands in the sticky mess all over Louis' chest and abdomen, smearing the chocolate around for more fun. Louis always enjoyed being touched in general; having warm, almost liquidy chocolate smeared across his body by the wonderful hands of his fit boyfriend was an incredible feeling that left him nearly breathless.

Niall leaned down again and licked the nutella slowly off of Louis' chest, alternating long, effective licks with his whole tongue and short, quick licks with the tip of his tongue. He saved Louis' nipples for last, and by the time Niall closed his lips around the first nipple, Louis was already panting and whimpering in desperation for Niall to fuck him. Niall held steadfast, though, chuckling with his newfound love and power over his boyfriend. Louis grabbed one of Niall's hands and sucked his fingers, pulling the nutella from Niall's hands. Louis was hoping to let Niall know what he wanted to do, but Niall apparently just wasn't paying attention, too caught up in his ministrations on Louis' nipples (which really did feel amazing, but...Louis was usually the boss in the bedroom).

"Niall," Louis whined. "I wanna suck your cock, you Irish piece of sex."

Niall groaned and moved down some more on Louis' body. He began taking Louis' pants off, and Louis was happy to help, eager to be free of the tightness of his own pants. Niall removed Louis' pants and briefs in a quick movement, and Louis gasped as the cool air hit his painfully swollen dick. Niall wrapped a hand around it and stroked a few times slowly, reaching for the nutella can on the table. He poured the rest of the can's contents onto Louis' dick, coating it entirely with a thick layer of chocolate.

"We'll have to buy Harry a new can, now," he smirked.


End file.
